Sakura Tree
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Every tree has branches, every branch has an ending, every ending has a story. Even a sakura tree. sakumulti • sakura centric • sakura harem
1. pirating i

**Summary:** _Sakura encounters pirates who've had a very large impact on the life she now lives. Before love and friendships can blossom she must decide if she can trust the men who doomed her, or leave them behind forever._

 **Pairing:** _SakuMulti_

"I belong to no one!" The small female yelled, her voice loud and clear. Green eyes hard and determined, short pink hair blowing in the wind. She stood proudly on the edge of the ship, knees straight and position ready to leap if need be. She wore a long dress, thick as curtains and as feminine as a high class lady. Her hands gloved, making her even more out of place on the filthy ship of pirates. Even the dirt she was caked in did nothing to diminish her ethereal beauty. The red hand print placed upon her pale skin only enhancing her soft curves, and angering any man who looked at it; the thought of someone placing their hands on such a tiny female was unacceptable. If it wasn't for the fearless look on her face she would have looked as innocent as a child; she didn't even look old enough to be more than one and nine years.

 _Survival of the fittest_ was a code she lived her life by, but now she had to fight to be the fittest. She just hoped she survived, both physically and emotionally.

Madara pushed past his men, a natural smirk marked his features. "Of course," he looked around at his crewmen, "no one here would think to own such a _prize_." The bellowing laughter rung out around him, the noise encouraging him to spur the angry woman on. "A woman such as you should only be treated as such."

The pink haired vixen narrowed her eyes at him, the intensity of her green eyes piercing him, making him feel as if he stood alone, not an entirely unwelcomed feeling. He reveled in the feel of her eyes only being on him, him being her soul focus. "You mock me," she whispered angrily. "A heathen such as yourself mocks me?"

"Heathen?" He laughed, this time without the backup of his men. "I'm a gentleman." For the first time in his life, he wished it were true.

"You are no gentlemen, _pirate_!" The fiery female spat out, rage flashing in her emerald green eyes. "You are a murderer and a kidnapper!" Her hands balled into fists at her sides, the pale silk fabric scrunched into a wrinkled mess in her hands, said dainty hands going from pale white to an angry red from her grip, the sheer gloves doing nothing to hide the changing color. Her balance was poised and perfect, even as the boat rocked on the sea surface. She was a beauty and any man on this vessel would be a liar if they disagreed.

"I treat the women who join as nothing but ladies." He tried to defend himself, effort wasted.

"Then take me home!" She screamed viciously, the waters dancing in time with her anger as a large wave crashed against the boat, slamming it into the side of the harbor. Even that did nothing to deter her balance, the humans of his crew falling to their knees at the force of the crash. For a split moment something flashed in her eyes, her face once more hardening into the fearless mask she wore as sword and shield.

"Home?" His brother yelled out with a snort, "Is home where the man had struck you? Hit you so hard you had collapsed into the mud at his feet?" His brother took a step further, daring to even venture closer than himself, "You did your best to fight off the man who laid atop you, a slobbering pig to take you as he pleased."

 _Ah_ , that was why his brother had brought the woman along. Izuna was well known as a careless and stoic man, that along with the Uchiha title of murderers to any of their names. His brother didn't keep women; he used them and then gave them back just like any Uchiha turned pirate, and yet something had changed when he brought her along, something Madara couldn't quite place. Although, it was painfully obvious Izuna was just as caught up in her beauty as all the others on the boat it seemed.

"So you want me to _thank you_?" She gave a hoarse laugh, he had killed the bastard in front of her and then slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He didn't regret bringing her back to the ship, no his regret laid with the fact he wasn't quick enough in getting her into his bed. "Do you not plan to do me the same way? Pillage me of my virtue? Use me to your bidding and then toss me aside?" Even as her eyes looked around at the men none of them looked away, her accusation doing nothing to deter them.

"No one on this boat will touch you." Itachi stated calmly, "No man on this boat will ever force themselves upon you, that is not what we do. We may steal and kill, even kill women when the time comes, but we will not rape _you_." The way he stressed the word was lost on no one. Apparently even their dear cousin was as taken with her as well; of course their bloodline was the only one who could fight for her.

"Uchiha men are respectable towards their women!" Sasuke yelled out with his fist raised angrily in the air, leave it to the youngest to stand up for their cursed bloodline. Young Sasuke wasn't old enough to truly understand the horrors of what their clan had done, nor the fact that every Uchiha on the boat was a monster for they felt nothing when it came to what they had done and what they were still willing to do.

"Do you think me ignorant? Am I not just another one of your prisoners?" Sakura asked, and for the first time since stepping foot unwillingly onto the _Akatsuki_ she moved away from the railings. "Think I know not of the stories that follow the Uchiha?" She stepped up to Sasuke, her chest nearly touching his as she stared him down- hard. She ignored his elder brother, eyes locked on the youngest. "All of your eyes," she looked at him fiercely, "stained the color of blood as the people you slew. Do you know my village was the one who cursed you?" She looked at them only slightly regretting her slip up, anger lashing out and getting the best of her. "It was your people who slew mine, driving me to Konoha, surviving just barely. It was _you_ who drove me away from home, made me into what I am."

The young Uchiha looked to the ground, shame coating his features. "Sasuke knows nothing of that." Itachi stated, always being so quick to jump to his brothers defense. "He's about your age, he could not have been their at the time." They knew the village she spoke of, they had been the ones who bound the Uchiha into the human bones that kept them on Earth. Sasuke was the only one among them who had been cursed without cause, Madara and Itachi and Shisui and Izuna where all their, had all slayed men and women.

"But you where," she backfired, now her eyes boring into his own. He didn't flinch, Madara would give him credit for that later, yet he had a feeling that his cousin enjoyed her gaze, even one in anger. "He knows the tale, does he not?" It was a question she knew, but wanted him to answer nonetheless.

"Hn." Itachi stated solemnly, _yes_.

"Does he know its true?" She asked once more, again already knowing the answer.

Itachi paused and then, "Hn." _Yes_.

"Yet he defends them as if they did nothing wrong," she spat out, her saliva landing on Itachi's shoes. "I bare the marks of what they have done to my people, I alone am the last survivor." Madara felt his eyes widen as a sudden realization hit him. Itachi didn't make a move to show he understood what the girl was implying, the only thing that could hint at it was the air that changed around him, _them_. Izuna's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged as he stared at her. They knew this little girl, however the last they had heard of her she was nothing but a small child. Barely alive and sure to die; yet the pink hair and green eyes were a sure mark of who she was.

Even as a child she was with the powers to rival their clan, they didn't want to think about her powers _now_.

Sasuke noticed a change in his family the moment the words left the pinkettes mouth, he didn't understand what was going on. What had taken them so much by surprise? Was the angry female somehow dangerous to them? She remined him of an angey chipmunk.

"What is your name?" Izuna asked, the earlier aggression forgotten.

She titled her head back, looking down her nose at all of them, "I am Sakura. Haruno Sakura, last heir of the Haruno Clan." It was a fitting name for the girl, she was the personification of a cherry blossom. Madara was the first to act, pulling off his coat as he walked towards her trying to use his eyes to apologize for what he was about to do, and yet she didn't look at him, which caused only a small bit of guilt that he was already over. Before she had time to react he slung his jacket around her body, pulling it tight so she couldn't move against it. The coat encased her body almost fully, the only thing being left out was her feet, while on him it would come just above his knees.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly where he assumed her head would be, "we need to hide you." A muffled shout was all he had for a reply. Stepping forward Izuna picked the bundle up and slung it over his shoulder, recreating the scene from earlier, then made his way towards the captains room, the sight of her wiggling around was a funny thing, but none of them had time to laugh.

"Head towards the cove, we'll pick up our men and then head to shipwreck. Get what we need at the cove, there will be no stopping until we reach our destination." Madara didn't bother to say anything else as he followed after his brother, his cousins hot on his heel.

Everyone was shocked by the suddeness of the Uchiha men, taking precious seconds of time before snapping back to reality and jumping to do their captains bidding.

-

"We can't just keep her with us!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, anger directed at his idiot relatives. He was the only one not wanting her to be with them, he could tell she would cause nothing but trouble. They didn't need any more of a burden then they already had.

Itachi gave his brother a leveled stare, "Calm down, Sasuke."

"We will not just abandon her." Madara stated with a raised eyebrow, daring any of them to tell him wrong. Sasuke didn't understand what was happening, why they wanted the strong-willed female so bad.

"We've already been thrown out of our clan," Izuna stated as he stared at his younger cousin, "she stays. We need a woman anyway, and she needs a home."

"What about Konan? Ino? Karin?" That didn't even get a reply, just a snort and a laugh. "Fine," Sasuke shouted, "but when the clan finds out that we're harboring a Haruno, the _heir_ nonetheless, they will come for us." The only reason they had been able to get away the first time was because they had been the heirs of the Uchiha Clan, they had been granted life without their people. Most defenders died on spot.

"That's why we are getting the rest of our crew tomorrow night." Izuna stated with a small smirk, "The clan is strong, Sasuke, but they can't defeat us. Not all of the heirs and the friends we have. They would be suicidal to even try to go up against us." They knew the clan would though, of course they would. They wouldn't let something like this happen without at least putting in some force. There had been a reason when they, thought, they had killed the entire Haruno village. Even the heirs didn't know all the secrets of their clan.

Hearing a thump from behind them, Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as him and his family turned around. Their eyes widening at what they saw.

Or rather didn't see.

Sakura was gone, Madara's coat wrinkled and thrown to the floor, along with the tan gown she'd been wearing moments before. Hearing the thump again they turned to the only window on the boat, followed by the shutter knocking against the side. Letting out a loud curse the Uchiha men ran towards the window, all sticking their heads out in time to see the small female drop into the small escape boat docked underneath the window. She looked up just in time to give them a brilliant smile and a wave of her hand.

 _i'm going to slowly make my way threw the already written works, editing anything and everything. i won't add any new chapters until the editing is done._


	2. past and present i

**Summary:** _She was suppose to save the world from destruction, and yet everything had fallen apart. Destruction had fallen in love with Creation and Creation fell in love with Destruction. They had been separated, violently torn apart from one another. Reunited centuries later._

 **Pairing:** _MadaSaku_

"Mommy," the small girl shouted as she ran through the forest, tears streaming down her face, obstructing her vision. She did her best to be strong, to ignore the pain coming from her knee's and palm's and the scratches covering her small body. "Mommy!" She yelled once more, her small home coming into view, relieved when her mother was outside, like normal, tending to the small garden she had planted the day Sakura had been born.

Her mom turned around, a worried expression covering the beautiful woman's face, "Oh, honey." She cooed softly, scooping the fragile girl up into her arms uncaring if the blood got onto her cloak or not. "My poor darling, what ever where you doing all the way out there?" In their small village it was a little known fact that Sakura liked to wonder, especially to the places she wasn't allowed too.

Sakura looked at her mother with pleading eyes, seeking the forgiveness of the only person she had left in this world, "Mommy I did something bad..." as her mother opened her mouth to reply a loud roar pierced the sky, even the Heaven's shook from the force and rage of it all. In a matter of seconds the worried expression fell, and her mother looked down at her child frightened. Turning her back to the forest she rushed into the house, knowing must be done.

"Hide my sweet," her mother commanded as she placed her on the ground before rushing towards the closet in the back. Sakura watched in fear as her mother drew the ancient sword of her deceased father. Yes, Sakura knew the story of the sword well.

Her father, a great warrior in his time, had defeated the evil monster that had come for his bewitching daughter. The monster of the sky had come to take her away, planning to give her ever lasting youth to stay with him forever. Her father would not allow the vile beast to take his only daughter away, so using the ancient sword of his ancestors he had banished the beast into eternal sleep, in the process giving his life to do so. Sakura's father had died protecting her, and yet she had wasted his form of good will.

She felt the guilt clawing at her, tearing her emotionally apart. Her dad had died because of her, she couldn't let the same fate fall to her mother.

"Mommy!" Sakura screamed as her mom took the first step outside, the wind already picking up. She watched as her mother's robe and hair bellowed in the wind. Her mother had the stance of a warrior woman, the pride of nothing getting past her. Sakura knew deep down that her mother wouldn't be able to stop the monster. Even in her small six year old mind set, she knew her mother wouldn't be able to do anything but slow the beast down.

If even that.

"Hide," her mother hissed in a voice that wasn't her own. With wide and fearful eyes she watched as a purple and black energy wooled around her mother, the appearance of the sweet and caring woman slowly changing. Sakura couldn't make out any details besides the horns atop her mother's head.

"Tsunade," came a loud shout, "give me what's mine."

"My daughter is not yours, you monster. You will never lay your hands on her." Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs, the sword in her hands trembling from the energy of the rage she poured into it. Sakura refused to close her eyes as she prayed to the gods above to help her mother win this battle.

 _Tsunade gently placed her hand on the top of her daughters head, "Never go in the forest, Sakura." Tsunade's smile was kind, nothing in her eyes hinted at anything except love for the daughter she would protect._

 _"Why mommy?" Sakura had asked, curious as to what could be so bad. She had been to the forest with her mother several times before, nothing bad had ever happened. Of course she didn't count the times she had tripped and fell, nor the time she had gotten lost, nor when she hit her head on a low hung branch. She didn't really understand all the fuss about the dense forest that she was always warned to stay away from._

 _Tsunade had frowned as she replied to her daughter, "In the north is an evil monster, one who wishes harm upon you, my darling. Nothing can be trusted from the north. Nothing can be trusted over there, nothing, do you hear me Sakura? You must never venture over to that side of the forest."_

Sakura hadn't listened and now she was paying the price.

"Your daughter?" The monster laughed, clearly male from the sound of his voice. "Don't make me laugh, Tsunade. That girl is not _your_ daughter, your daughter died many, many, years ago. That girl was never meant to stay this young. You had forced her ancient soul into the body of a child! That child is mine." The man hissed at the end, the anger of his speech now reaching him. He pointed a claw tipped finger at her. "She was mine and you stole her. Return her and I shall let you stay her hand maiden."

"She is _my_ child!" Tsunade screeched, "And you shall never lay your hands upon her while I'm alive!"

"Then you'll _die_ ," the man hissed back. The sound of a sword being drawn chilled Sakura to the bone, she couldn't let her mother fight for something that she had done. If the man wanted her, then he'd get her. Running towards the kitchen she grabbed a small pan her mother used to cook with, it was heavy for her little arms but she refused to put it down. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her she pushed past her mother's robes, not bothering to look at the woman who raised her. Instead she stood in front of said woman, the pan up and ready to defend her if need be.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" She shouted at the man. Sakura's breath caught as she gazed at the man standing in front of her, a serge of energy shaking her small body. She... knows him? Her head hurt as she tried to recall who this man was to her.

He was tall, but everyone was tall too a six year old. His features were sharply defined, as was his body. He had long raven black hair, and red eyes... Images of other males started to float through her head, some resembling him closely and other's not so much. "I don't know you?"

"Sakura," he breathed out with a sigh of relief. Rushing towards her without his feet actually touching the ground.

 _if anyone reads this before i'm done editing, Tsunade is Mebuki. at first i had Sakura's mother as Mebuki but decided to change it to Tsunade._


	3. turned tiny i

**Summary:** _Sakura takes on a burden that has the potential to leave her insane. She must babysit six Uchiha boys, entirely against her will._

 **Pairing:** _SakuMulti, SakuUchiha, SakuTeam7_

"Um... no?" Sakura looked at the Uchiha clan with a dumbfounded look. "I'm not babysitting." All the Uchiha bachelor's shrunken down to small little boy's, Madara, Sasuke, Itachi, Izuna, Obito, and Shisui. Sure, they all looked cute, but based off of what she had just heard their bodies were the only thing that had shrunken. They were just men trapped in tiny bodies. Men who all sought after her as a wife, and she wasn't even close to being ready to settle down.

Mikoto looked at the young woman before her, the best pouty face she could muster coming on full force. "Sakura," she begged with a soft plea, "please watch them. We _cannot_ let anyone know that they're like this. It would be disastrous." Mikoto didn't honestly care if people knew about their little problem, she was the one who created it after all. Shrinking her boy's was the perfect way to draw Sakura in. She'd have village's Cherry Blossom marry into the Uchiha clan if it killed her.

"Mikoto," Sakura said with a stern look, "no offense, but I'm not a babysitter. I'm a ninja." The outfit she wore now was more than enough proof.

Just returning home from a mission, her ANBU outfit in tatters. Scrapes and cuts littering her body in random places. Pastel pink hair hanging in a tangled mess, shaping her delicate featured face. "I'm tired, okay? I really don't have the time."

Mikoto knew the men around her were thinking along the same lines as herself; they might not have planned this with her but they knew how to make the best of any situation. "Please, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the small Uchiha men once more, all of them adorably cute, thinking over what Mikoto was asking of her. Maybe if she hadn't been so worn out from the mission she had been on she wouldn't mind watching a few of them, especially since they were to small to fight off her mothering. Sakura loved children, even if they weren't _actually_ children. With a soft sigh she lightly grabbed the arm of Obito, pulling him towards her, "I'll watch Tobi." Even as an adult he acted like a child, she knew he had a crush on her, but it wasn't anything close to the other men.

"Sakura..." Mikoto scolded softly. She knew Sakura knew of the love of the other Uchiha's, which was why she openly scolded her. Picking one over the other's wasn't a good thing, since it was Obito she knew the boys weren't _as_ jealous, but she could tell it still triggered them.

"I can take one off your hands, Mikoto." Sakura said, trying her best at a friendly smile. She fought the urge to rip out her hair; she loved Mikoto, she really did, but the woman didn't know when to _stop_. If she hadn't just spent four weeks protecting a nagging and bossy princess she would be much better at dealing with the Uchiha mother.

"Sakura," both women were surprised when the name came from tiny Sasuke. "Please? You won't have to actually watch us. Mom just doesn't want people seeing us around in this... _state_." He said the word with so much hate and disgust Sakura's heart hurt. Leave it to prideful Sasuke to take up for his beloved mother, while hating what he had become. Placing her hand on Obito's head she inhales deeply, it couldn't hurt for them to stay here, and as Sasuke pointed out, she wouldn't really have to watch them. Her finger's combed through Obito's hair. Unaware of five sets of blood red eyes on the unconscious motion.

"Fine," she sighed, moving from in front of her doorway. "They can stay here _for a couple hours_ , but if they make a mess they will clean it. This isn't a daycare."

"Thank you, Sakura." Itachi bowed as he walked into the house, followed by a silent Sasuke.

"It's like we're already living together!" Madara squeasquealed happily, for the first time in his life stepping into Sakura's home with her permission.

"What are you talking about?" Shisui screeched following Madara inside, "It's clear she'll be living with me!"

Izuna stood outside, just looking into the house of the woman he longed for. Sakura's mothering took over as she knelled down, a bright smile plastered to her face. "You okay, Izuna?"

He knew his brother and cousins had went inside her home, but he had always felt like the idiots were contaminating a sight of true beauty. Sakura was known for not letting men into her home, besides the ones she was close with. He didn't know if he felt right going in there.

"I have a bit of a headache," he said with a soft voice. The childish sound still sounding weird to his own ears, hoping Sakura didn't think any less of him.

"You can take a nap in my room." Sakura laughed softly, holding her hand out. Without thinking twice Izuna went for his chance, grabbing her hand with his own, he felt like crying at how big her hand was compared to his much smaller one. Smiling at Mikoto she waved as the older woman left before closing the door, looking around she watched as all the little males ran around her house, each one of them doing their own little thing. "Sasuke," Sakura called out to her friend, "can you show Izuna to my room?"

She felt as if the entire house froze, five pairs of eyes all focusing on the little boy holding her hand.

"Why is he going to your room?" Itachi asked with a tilt of his head, his eyes forever looking into her soul.

Madara looked at her with watery eyes, probably just an effect of his small body, "Sakura are you into little boys?"

"No!" She shouted at the oldest of them all, her eyes zeroing in on him, "Izuna has a headache, I offered him a place to lay his head." Eyes then moving towards Sasuke she glared, "Now get up and show him where it is." With a small huff little Sasuke got off the couch, his small legs dangling over the edge before touching the ground, walking towards the hallway he grabbed a hold of his cousins sleeve and pulled him along. "Thank you," she called over her shoulder with a playful smile.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got in return, she laughed.

"Now," she said, arms crossed over her chest as she schooled her features. "I'm going to go take a bath, it'll probably take some time. Don't make a mess, please, and _do not_ disturb me." She gave a pointed glare towards Madara and Shisui, knowing those two would be most likely to try and sneak into her bathroom. "Kakashi should be coming by, so just let him in."

Shisui ran towards Sasuke, his curiosity hitting in all new high. "Why is your old mentor coming to Sakura's home?" None of the guys felt comfortable with another man coming into their Cherry Blossom's house, each one knowing that she had more than one suitor. Sure, she didn't see any of them as men, but they saw her as a woman. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji. More guys including them, Sakura didn't realize how many men were after her. She didn't realize how many of them were using the friendzone as away to make that happen. Many of the Uchiha's cursed themselves for not thinking of taking advantage of the friendzone.

"Sakura?" Obito asked softly, his tiny hand gripping onto her black shirt. "Can I take a bath with you?"


	4. true identity i

**Summary:** _Sakura finds out her entire life has been a lie; she not who she thought she was. Now she must cope with the new set of cards she's delt. Why does everyone think she wants to be their friend?_

 **Pairing:** _SakuMulti_

"Have you decided what college you're going to yet?" Sakura looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. Karin had been pestering her for days about what college she was going to attend, while Sakura had been doing her best to avoid the question, not having any plans. Yet, the day had finally come, and it was the last day of their high school lives.

"I haven't really decided." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Why? You're so fucking smart, you could get into any college you want!" Karen couldn't help the way her voice boomed into the empty street. Talking about Sakura's education always hyping her up. "You haven't even been looking, have you?"

Sakura looked at her best friend for a few minutes before replying, "That's a big accusation."

"Have you?" Karin cocked an eyebrow at the pink haired girl, challenging her.

"Not really." Sakura humorlessly laughed as she titled her head back, letting the sun wash over her.

"Why?"

Sakura sighed, "Karin..."

Karin grabbed Sakura by the shoulder forcing the girl to a complete stop. "You want to be a doctor, Sakura. You can't be a doctor, or even a nurse, without some kind of education."

"Someone has to watch my mom. I'm not just going to leave her." Sakura defended as she yanked her arm away.

"Stop using her as an excuse!" The red headed girl snarled, "Your mom will be _fine_. I'll watch over her, I'm going to online college."

"I can go to online college."

"No. You can't." Karin's face softened and Sakura knew her best friend was about to lay some serious stuff on her. "Online college is the best I can hope to achieve, Sakura. You're smart and you could go to any school you want. You can't keep using your mom as an excuse, she wants you to go to college too. Become the best doctor ever, and once you do that you can definitely support your mother."

Sakura sighed and looked away from her best friend, "Its too late. I haven't even applied for a single college."

Karin sighed and shook her head. Distress was loud and clear in her voice, "I knew it. You really are gonna become a bum."

Sakura chuckled as she bumped against her best friend. "What? You aren't gonna love and support me?"

Karin looked her over and snorted, a fake disgusted look contorting her features. "Fuck no. I can barely support myself, you're on your own. Good luck, loser."

Karin angled herself away from Sakura, "Bye." Sakura laughed watching as her friend crossed the street to head to her own home. Sakura had always hated this part of thr day, knowing exactly what Karin was going home to. An alcoholic mother an abusive dad; Sakura remembered begging Karin to report the man, but she had refused, saying he never touched her.

"Adios amiga." Karin called back with wave over her back.

-

"I'm home!" Sakura called out as she entered her home. She didn't bother waiting for an answer as she made her way to the kitchen. She was starving; she'd eaten at lunch, but lately it felt like she couldn't eat enough, nothing was filling her up.

"Sakura?"

"We need to go grocery shopping soon, we're running low on food." Sakura ignored the tone in her mothers voice, knowing that her mother felt bad about something. She was probably going to try and talk to her about college too.

"Sakura," she turned around as her mom took a deep breath, "we need to talk."

"About what?" She faked ignorance, as she chugged the jug of milk. All Mebuki had ever wanted was to see her daughter succeed in life and Sakura knew that, she did, and taking care of her mother would always be one of her biggest achievements.

"Your father-"

She turned away from Mebuki with a snort clear irritation written across her face. "I refuse to talk about that man."

Her comment was ignored, "He's has important friends, Sakura. We picked a good college for you to attend." Sakura opened her mouth to tell Mebuki to forget it, that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"There's somethings we haven't told you, Sakura. Things you need to _know_." The pink haired girl couldn't say anything, the serious expression on her mother stopping any protest she might have had. "Tomorrow we're going to meet your father."


	5. the mighty will fall i

**Summary:** _Sakura is the criminal underworld queen, loved by many and despised by few. In one night her world is thrown into chaos as enemies threaten her home, wanting the female for themselves. They didn't expect her loyal dogs to be present, nor the three men she married._

 **Pairing:** _SakuMulti, NejiSaku, ShikaSaku, GaraSaku_

Sakura placed her hand to her wound on her stomach, loud pants filling the empty room she tried to hide herself in. Her husbands would be back soon, if they hadn't arrived already, but she had to make sure to protect herself until she was once again reunited with them. Leaning against the wall she slid down, hand clutched to the gaping wound on her side. She could already feel consciousness escaping her, she had to mend it quick, there was no telling when they would catch onto her little mind games. Letting her head roll back, she tried to pull in as much air as possible. She didn't know how she was going to stich herself up with out any of the needed tools.

 _She had been with Sasuke and Naruto and Sai and Kakashi, eating dinner with the men she grew up with. They came to her home, as they did every Friday night, and when it was time to go she waved them goodbye. She hadn't expected humanoid dump trucks to strike her in her own doorway. Sakura had fought them off as best as she could with no weapon, these men already prepared for the inhuman strength she possessed. In the chaos she wasn't sure who had taken a chunk out of her but promised she would get payback._

"Miss?" Came the soft voice of Zetsu, inwardly she let out a sigh, glad one of her boys had found her. " **Speak up wench, or die.** " Came the voice of his other personality.

"Yes," she said in a small whisper, "it's me." It was really just her luck to come across the Medicine Man of the village, a member of her husbands elite group of people. A member of the _Akatsuki; s_ he never thought she'd be so happy to see anyone in her life. "Come here," she waved him closer, knowing he could, and would, get the supplies she needed. She didn't look in one specific direction, knowing it would be futile. When Zetsu wanted to be unseen he was, it was why she had so much faith in the errand she was about to send him on. "I need your help, Zetsu."

"Sakura?" He asked softly, almost as if it were a whimper. He was worried about her, she could tell. He hardly ever used her name like that, yet sometimes it slipped through. In all honesty she was taking advantage of him, she knew about his feelings for her, knew what he or any of the other members would do for her. Yet, she couldn't think of anyway to do this without some kind of help, and the way she was she stood no chance of surviving. " **What the fuck do you need?** "

"I need my medical kit. Can you get it for me?" Sakura added the small question to make him feel better, knowing he would do it without her even asking him too. Stepping out from behind a small plant from the corner he walked towards her, dropping to his knees he looked at her for a moment. Grabbing her hand he didn't say anything as he nodded his head, and still without a word he was gone. Disappearing into the night, she just hoped he'd make it back before it was too late.

She couldn't stay here much longer, they'd find her soon. Gripping the edge of a table until her fingers turned white she pulled herself to her feet, staggering only a bit. She kept her left arm crossed over her chest, holding together the pieces of flesh that threatened to fall apart. Yelling at the top of her lungs in her mind she took a step forward, hoping that she would be able to make it out of this room without being caught. She had a hard enough time getting in here, she didn't want to think about what it was like getting out.

Before she even made it halfway across the room the hard wooden door crashed in, splinters going everywhere. The commotion throwing her off balance her knee's buckled and she collapsed to the floor, a small shout escaping her dry and cracked lips. Her throat felt raw and soar, the fear of dying without the men she loved by her side weighing heavily. She didn't look up, no, she kept her eyes trained on the ground. Sakura knew it was wrong of her, knew it was the cowards way out. Yet, she couldn't look her killer in the face. There was no point, she didn't believe in the next life. Of getting revenge on those who did her wrong, she didn't believe in karma either. She didn't want to look at the face of the man who would kill her and her people and then leave with no one ever really knowing who did it.

"Sakura?" Her eyes opened so wide she thought they might fall from her skull, looking up she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips.

"Kakuzu!" She all but shouted in joy, pushing herself up with new found hope she lunged at the Money Man. He caught her with ease, making sure not to crush thr small girl with in his arms. "Oh, I am so glad to see you." He didn't set her down, instead held her close, placing one arm under her knee's and held her close to his chest. Her guess was that he ran into Zetsu while looking for her, and decided to come here on his own.

"The others and I have agreed to meet in the solar, it'll be the easiest place to protect you and hide from the enemy." He would never tell anyone, but Kakuzu cared a great deal for the palace's queen, like the others in the _Akatsuki_ group, he had grown to have feelings for her. Finding that he cared for her more than money itself. "The enemy is still unknown, and we haven't found out how they have gotten in. We must find away to stop them before they get what they came for."

"What they came for?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head, she hadn't known they came for anything. She thought they just had something against her husbands and wanted to ransack and get what they could. "What are they after?"

"They want you, Sakura." She caught the meaning behind his words. They didn't want her dead, no. They wanted her alive, and if they could, in pain. They wanted her powers and what she could do, they wanted her to make the men she loved suffer. "We can't let them get you, no matter what." Sakura knew it wasn't because they all had that deep of a devotion to her husbands, no, they wanted to keep her safe because the men who thought they would never be able to love had fallen in love with her. Knowing that she could never return their feelings, yet she treated them like they were something more than tools to use to win a war.

"They are weak by themselves," he begun to say in his teacher voice, as he carried her down the hallway, "but as a group they are mighty. I think what we have to do is pick them off one by one." She ignored the bodies laying around them, knowing it was by Kakuzu's hand. She ignored how much cleaning it would take to clean all the blood up from the tiled floors and white walls.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"When we group up with the others we'll have to pick the best plan to fan out and start on the work. We'll also have to find away to draw out the leader. We can't let him get away, if he did this then all he has to do is find more men."

"I think I might have a way to draw him out." Kakuzu looked down at her in interested, curious to know what was going on in her pink covered head.


	6. taking turns i

**Summary:** _On a mission gone bad Sakura is turned back into a little girl. Her Uchiha husbands and friends fight for the right of who takes care of her._

 **Pairing:** _multisaku, uchisaku_

Sakura sheepishly smiled at the five male Uchiha's in front of her, a deep blushing coating her baby cheeks. "Hi," she stuttered shyly, unable to make eye contact with any of the gorgeous men.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly as he got on one knee and looked at her, "I have a very important question for you."

"H-Hai!" She couldn't help the stutter, when he turned his dark red eyes on her, all thought dashed from her mind.

Hr placed a firm hand on her shoulder before swinging his free arm out and indicated to the four men behind him. "Who would you like to sleep with tonight?" He questioned bluntly.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed loudly as she placed her hands over her cheeks in shock, her cheeks turning the same color as her hair. She darted her green eyes down and looked at her shoes with a new found interest.

"That's not even fair!" Shisui yelled as he grabbed onto his nephew and shoved him away from the small woman. "She was in love with you at this age!"

"Sakura is married to all of us, Sasuke." Itachi stated calmly, eyes trained on the beloved Uchiha wife. "Just because she is in this child like state does not mean you can take advantage of her."

"S-Sasuke-kun? Take advantage? Of me?" She cried out as she looked from Itachi to Sasuke, unable to comprehend the words with her child like state of mind.

Madara sighed loudly as he ran his hand through his hair and walked to his miniature wife. "Sakura is now off limits as a woman." He picked her up with a small and comforting smile, cradling her in his arms. Madara knew they wouldn't disagree with him, they had no choice. Seeing as he was the oldest he was Uchiha head, his brother and cousin and nephews had no choice but to obey him.

"We can't treat her like normal," Izuna stated quietly as he placed his hand on Sakura's head, ruffling her hair with affection. They couldn't treat the woman trapped in a childs body like their wife. They would ruin their perfect cherry blossoms innocence and purity.

"I think we should take turns." Sasuke stated, never once taking his eyes off the small girl. She looked content to be in Madara's arms, the woman trapped inside the seven year old probably recognizing him as one of her husbands.

"Take turns?"


	7. past and present ii

Sakura's head titled to side, the fear that once consumed her now disappearing. The pan slipped from her hands, now just a heavy weight to her, no longer a weapon she thought she would have to use. The tall man who stood before her looked familiar, even in her childish mind she knew she knew him. He was like a breath of fresh air after centuries of breathing in foul and chemical oxygen. Sakura was consumed by the man before her and her focus on him alone, she didn't see her beloved mother fall to the ground, nor the fear that contorting her face into someone unrecognizable. "Sakura," Tsunade whispered as she firmly grabbed Sakura's shoulder, yanking the small girl back and into her lap protectively.

"Mama," Sakura said, leaning her head back as she smiled up at the woman, "I know him."

"Yes," the man said, a giddy smile crossing his features, causing him to look more evil than happy. He was pleased, very pleased, and she could tell. His pleasure hit a cord in her, pride in herself for giving him that look becoming a strong emotion. "Can you think of my name?" He asked not quizzically, forbidding hope from making a spot in his heart. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, how time the spell had had to work it's way through the pink haired girl, how many times she had went through the process of dying. He could tell she was human, imprisoned in the skin of a mortal, he could smell it on her and even if he couldn't the sight of her young body was more than an indication.

Sakura looked at him for a moment her green eyes filled with unlocked knowledge, her brows scrunched together in thought. Tsunade placed her hands over Sakura's eyes, hoping to stop the unravel of the spell; she wouldn't be able to cast it a second time. Not without the elder gods finding them. "Don't look at him, Sakura!" Her voice shook as she spoke, "He's using evil magic on you. Do not look!"

"Mommy, he's a good guy." Sakura said with a giggle, "Mama you're so silly." She didn't understand that her mother wasn't playing a game. Not this time.

"Sakura," the man's voice was soft, and that same softness chilled Tsunade to the bones. He was a cruel man, she knew this, yet when speaking to her daughter he had never had anything but a kind voice, a kind face, a kind touch. When looking at her his expression was tamed and, dare she say, loving. Only his eyes weren't trained on the small toddler, but instead on the woman who held her, and none of those human emotions were directed at her. Tsunade only received hate and hostility. "Sakura," he repeated her name, "wanna hear a story?"

"Story?" She squealed in excitement, "Oh boy! I love stories!"

"I know," he whispered softly, blood red eyes briefly flickering between the two females.

The man looked at the woman just as she was about to cover the girls ears, yell about how she couldn't listen to him. "Don't." It was a simple word, but it had the force of gods. Tsunade couldn't disobey him, it was one of the powers that made him so feared. "Uncover her eyes." Tsunade did as she had been ordered, unable to move a single muscle against his orders. She was thankful that that had been the last command he gave her, he didn't tell her to let go of the small girl, or to say anything.

He smiled at the little girl, "Once upon a time there was an evil man, his name was Madara Uchiha. He didn't care for much in life, his only goal was to rule the world. He was a man who had no feelings, and if had at some point in time didn't want them, and so he rid himself of them. He liked when the humans below him worshiped him, the gods themselves feared him. He lived for the feel of killing, the knowledge that he could." His eyes were soft as he watched her, "He didn't need anything and wanted for nothing. So he thought."

"What did he want?" Sakura asked, bouncing on her mother's lap as she watched him. Her little mind becoming entranced in the story, "Did he get it?" The corner of his lips twitched in amusement, happy to see that her love of stories hadn't changed in their time apart.

He chuckled and nodded his head, "For a time. The gods had banned against him," he whispered, "they had made a flower princess, one who wasn't of the world; not the humans nor the gods." His eyes grew tinder, "She was a kind soul, beautiful in every way. While he was the darkness, she was the light. When they made her however, they had made two people as precaution. A man and a woman, out of love and devotion they had pledged their lives to the girl. They had truly loved her, everyone did, it was the way she was made. Madara couldn't be killed though, so they had worked to imprison him, only it would cost one of them their lives and it could never be permanent."

Sakura shook her head, not understanding the story. "He loved her," her small mind wrapped around it, "but so did everyone else. Why did they not like him?"

"He was evil, Sakura." The man laughed, "He treated them as he wanted, used them to his will."

"Maybe he didn't want to be liked, he could of had insecurities." The big word rolling of her tongue awkwardly, "Did no one even try to make him feel loved?"

"The princess did," he whispered softly once more, "she had loved him. Really loved him. Something the gods didn't count on, they had made her to love all things good. Madara was good for her. So the time had come, her servants," Tsunade snorted at the use of his words, "knew it was time, even going against the gods orders to not lock him up, for it could only work once and it would _anger_ him. The man had given his life during the ritual."

"Like my daddy!"

He made no move to reply to her comment, the only sign he heard it was the ironic smile gracing his sharp features. "She had loved him, like I said, but she didn't know the details. She had thought they had killed him, and her heart had broken. She wasn't their princess anymore, she was a sad and depressed human, more than once attempting to take her own life. However, she was immortal, they had wanted her to live as long as him, if not longer. That way she could torture him for all eternity, loving the woman who wasn't suppose to love him back. Yet, it had the opposite effect. Their beloved princess was forced to live without the man she loved for over a thousand years, before the female servant had cast her own spell. She had erased the princesses memory, setting her back in time to a little girl. The princess was a beauty, with pink hair and bright green eyes. Do you know her name?"

"Sakura!" Sakura yelled with a little fist bump, happy she had come up with the answer on her own. She wouldn't admit it, but when he had said the color of her hair and eyes she knew instantly who it was. She had never met anyone else with pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"Can you tell me my name?"

"Is it," the little girls cheeks heated up, not sure she wanted to take the risk of getting the answer wrong. He seemed to really believe in her and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Go on." He encouraged with a wide smile.

"Madara?" She asked, digging her foot into the ground, now willingly averting her eyes.

His smile curved into something unknown, his aura changing around him. He appeared before her in a rush of air, hands placed gently and firmly against the sides of her head, Tsunade fought to push him away, her muscles still not under her control yet. "You're right, now let's unlock those sacred memories of yours."


	8. turned tiny ii

"Sakura!" She clenched her teeth and sunk deeper into the water at the sound of small fist hitting the bathroom door. "Let me in!"

"For the last time, Shisui, go away!" Sakura bellowed as she jolted up, the soapy water splashing around and hitting the floor.

"Is Obito in there with you?" Madara yelled loudly as he pouded his fist on the door. Sakura could hear the panic and anger mixed in his voice.

"Go. Away." She snarled as she ducked a rag underwater, rung it out, and placed it on her head.

"Onee-chan!" Obito cried out as he jumped out of the tub and ran to the door. Sakura jumped to her feet and watched in horror as the small child unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Obito!" She cried loudly as she tried to rush to him before it opened, and it was just her look to have all the male Uchiha's standing at the door. "Out!" She screamed loudly, "Everyone out!"

-

"I apologize, Sakura." Itachi stated matter of factly, his head bowed low to get his point across; the only thing showing a hint of the earlier sight was the dark look in his eyes as he looked at her. Sakura would have felt something besides uncomfortable if it weren't for the fact he was trapped in a small body.

She didn't reply to his comment, arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot on the hard wood floor.

Itachi stood in front of the couch, Madara at the end on the left with his mouth still hung low and drool spilling out. Izuna sat next to his older brother, slumped in his seat as he looked at ceiling obviously thinking about the fantasy come true. Obito was next to him with an innocent and apologetic smile, next to him was Shisui who had a large smile plastered to his face along with a dreamy look as he stared at her. Sasuke sat at the end a bright blush dusting his cheeks and he couldn't even make eye contact with her.

"I'll say this once, and only once," she glared at them, head held high as she looked down her nose at them. "Forget everything you saw." She didn't scream but rather stated it calmly.

"Sakura!" Madara shouted as he jumped and looked at her with an intense look of betrayal. "Thay was a sight even the gods would die for!"

"How could you ask us to forget that?" Shisui added with a look of disbelief.

She titled her head with a fake smile, one that could even rival Sai's. "You're mistaking," all the Uchiha's let out a relieved sigh, "I'm not asking, I'm telling." The smile dropped from her face as she looked at them.

They all visibly shuttered.

 _i'm going to try and start updating often, but i lack in thay department. plus i only get creative at night. but i like to sleep. so we'll see what happens._


	9. the mighty will fall ii

"No, Sakura." Shikamura snapped as he looked away from his wife. She wanted to pretend to be the damsel in distress and draw out their enemy's leader. Neji and Garaa we're against the idea as well, but they had much less of a resolve towards the woman than Shikamura. Which left the matter of denying her to him.

"What do you suggest then?" She cocked her eyebrow in anger, placing her hand on her hip as she looked him over. "You must have _something_ better." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"We should leave it to Akatsuki, Sakura." Garaa spoke softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light and reasurring squeeze. He hated sitting back while others fought his battles, while the Akatsuki were much more violent and liked to spill blood they worked for Sakura. Loyal to the woman.

"Neji, help me out here." Sakura shook off Garaa's hand, hoping one of her husbands would be of use to her.

"I agree with them." Neji stayed leaning against the large window, waiting for anything out of secession ary to pop up.

"You blind bastard!" She picked up a large book and hurled it at him, not at all surprised when he slapped it away. "I'm doing this and I won't be stopped."

No one was looking at her until she screamed loudly, pain and surprise mixed together. They all looked up at her, seeing her silver haired sensei behind her, his hand pressed against her stomach. It didn't look hard enough to hurt her, yet she was sweating and panting from the pain.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. A wounded solider isn't much use by themselves." His eyes stayed calm as he looked at the little princess he raised. His pride, his joy, his hidden desire.

Sakura gasped out and grabbed his wrist and squeezed with all her inhuman strength. Kakashi pulled his hand away and smiled tauntingly through the mask at her, "No need to be violent."

She narrowed her green eyes at him as she tried to straighten up. Taking a deep breath she blew up, blowing her hair from her face.

"You're hurt?" She didn't look at Shikamura; she knew he'd bestow her with his legendary glare. "Sakura, I'm talking to you."

"Sakura?" Garaa asked softly as he touched his wife's cheek, her pale skin losing the tint of red that had represented her pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at her soft hearted husband, Garaa was the one who always took it easy on her, showed her mercy. All three of her husbands loved her dearly, but Garaa was more mothering than the others. "Zetsu is getting me some medicine as we speak."

Kakashi whistled as he threw his arm over her shoulder, "I think we're almost out of time." Not long after his words were spoken the house shook, bombs going off one after another in loud secession.


	10. past and present iii

Tsunade slapped Madara's hand away as he reached out towards Sakura, "Keep away from her."

"Ah," his tone was completely monotonous. He looked at her like one would look at an extra piece of paper. "You broke free." He must have gotten distracted when he was telling their story.

"She's _my_ daughter, Madara." Tsunade hissed angrily as she forced herself to stand on shaky legs, grabbing and holding her tightly. Her fist clenched around the clothing Sakura wore.

"She was never _yours._ She was made for _me_. I want what is mine." He didn't look at Sakura this time, not wanting or needing the distraction she offered. He was determined to go through with his plan of reclaiming her, but he was powerless against her when she wanted something.

"Mama?" Sakura asked softly as she looked up at Tsunade "What does he mean? Is he my dad?"

"No, Sakura!" Tsunade snapped as she tore her eyes away from the man before her. "Your father was Kizashi. He was a great and honorable man; nothing like the scoundrel who is trying claim you."

"Honorable?" Madara laughed loudly, "What was honorable about that man?"

"Don't talk bad about my daddy!" Sakura yelled as she looked at Madara, fire burning in her eyes. "He died for me!" Madara didn't say anything this time, he was too captivated by the fire burning in the womam traped in a girls body. He didn't care that she was defending a man who died to trap him in oblivion.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. Tsunade's eyes widened comically as she looked at the man before her. She'd never dreamed of seeing the evil man apologize to anyone, especially not a small child. Especially not to the person created to destroy him.

Sakura bestowed a pure and innocent smile on him, her green eye's softening as she nodded her head at him. "I forgive you, but please don't do it again. My father loved me."

"There is no doubt Kizashi loved you, my dear. Kizashi and Tsunade both are forever loyal to you." Madara directed his next line to the girls caretaker, "Let her go, woman." There was no power in his words, only desire and unbreakable will. Tsunade paused for a moment as she looked down at her daughter. Sakura stared at him with so much love and affection, the girl she use to be in love with this man. She looked back at the dark god; he stared at the small child with pure and undying love. Tsunade sighed reluctantly and placed a kiss to Sakura's head before setting her on the ground.

Madara crouched low to the ground and smiled with his arms wide open, "Come here, little one."

The small child smiled and ran towards the large man, her arms spread wide as she lunged herself at him. Madara caught her with ease; he held her close his face buried in her bright pink hair. He inhaled her scent and all the misery he'd felt at the lose of her disappearing in seconds. Sakura's small arms wrappes around his neck, his long her cushioning her cheek as she laid it on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Madara," she said mumbled softly.


	11. pirating ii

_okay, before i begin i just wanna say VesperChan and Juniper11_ _are both big inspiration to me when it comes to sakura. i love everything they write and their works. they really helped me out of my writers block. if you haven't read anything by them i highly suggest you go and check them out._

"Are you kidding me?" Madara yelled angrily as he slammed his fist into the wall that boxed in the window. All the Uchiha men watching as the waves of water picked up and slowly started pushing the small escape boat farther from their ship.

Sakura pulled her knee's up to to her chest and curled her arms around them, placing her chin on her knee's and watched them as she floated further away. "How is she even doing that?" Sasuke yelled angrily as he stuck his head out the window, referring to the calm water lapping over itself to push her boat away. She wasn't wearing much, but not allot of her skin was showing either, her long pink hair blowing gently in the ocean breeze.

"Do you even know the abilities of the Haruno clan, Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly being the first one to turn away from the scene.

"Aren't they just like us but human?" He asked as he turned to his brother, the elders not quite sure on what he was referring to.

"Their human," Madara stated as he placed his elbow on the windowsill and his chin in his hand, watching the quickly retreating boat. "We are gods, Sasuke, bound in immortal and yet very human bones. The Haruno Clan, while they usually can't die from human age, can die by other means. Their main power mainly consists of elemental abilities because a long time ago they made a deal with the three Makers."

"The Makers?" Sasuke asked as he waited for Madara to go on, when he didn't he looked to his brother who only shrugged.

"Madara and Izuna are much older than me, Sasuke. I never knew how they came to power." Both brothers turned to Izuna who sighed and shrugged his shoulders before starting from where his brother left off.

"The Makers wanted to live like the humans they had created, and so they did. But humans have always been at war with one another, and when humans found out about them, they went to battle. The Makers refused to use their power against them. Humans had grown wicked and wanted the powers for themselves, so the Makers ran and ended up in the village of the Haruno Clan. Without knowing anything of the people who had shown up they defended the Makers. So the Makers granted them life until death, they'd live and be the protectors of human life."

"They sound like they did good, so why did we murder them?" Sasuke looked to his uncle, still ignorant on the way's of the Uchiha's.

"Because they had a prophecy, told of a powerful baby being born, one that could rival the gods. Rival the _Uchiha's_." Shisui explained dully; head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "The heir was the only one we failed to kill."

"Sakura?" Itachi nodded and looked away from his brother, unable to look at the innocent youth who had followed them into banishment from the clan.

"Why didn't Indra or Ashura stop the massacre?" Sasuke questioned once more, slamming his fist into the wooden table. He was starting to grow angry now, angry with own clan and the atrocities they had commited.

"They didn't know, Sasuke." Madara, Izuna, Shisui, and Itachi were part of the crusaders tasked on whipping the opposing clan out. No one had told their founders of the battle they had planned for Indra and Ashura had been close with the Haruno Clan, they had helped raise Sakura until they had heard news of her death.

"Is that why they left?" Sasuke had never felt more let down then in this moment. He had always thought there had been a good reason for wiping out the clan, nearly destroying an entire race. "She didn't die though, how would they not know the heir had survived?"

"Our clan lied to them, Indra and Ashura was the oldest of all Uchiha. Oldest equaled strongest, Sasuke. So they had told them Sakura had been killed and the brothers couldn't stand looking at their clansman and left. Never knowing the truth. With them out of the way, the was let in the care others."

Sasuke no longer understood the people had raised him, understood the people he gave his life up to follow. Nothing was clear anymore, and he doubted anyone could be trusted.

"I was the one who was suppose to kill her." Madara mumbled softly, eyes unseeing as he stared out the window.

 _No_ , Sasuke corrected himself, _he's watching the past_.


	12. true identity ii

"I'm a what?" Sakura looked at her parents and laughed. Loud and forced, her eyes wide and dull. Did she drop out of reality? Was this just a prank? Karin was probably on the otherside of the door laughing her ass off.

Kizashi looked at his daughter, fatherly love openly displayed in his eyes; his lips pulled into a apologetic smile at the bomb he had just dropped. "Nymph." Mebuki stated softly reaching out and grabbing her husband's hand as she watched her daughter carefully. Sakura was a girl run by her emotions, Mebuki worried about how she would react, and by the look in Sakura's eyes it wouldn't be good.

"Okay, seriously," Sakura sighed as she schooled her features to the best of her ability. "Why are we all gathered?"

"We are _very_ serious, Sakur." Kizashi stated simply.

"So what? You guys are nymphs and passed it to me? Its a gene that runs in the family?" She eye'd her parents distastefully.

"Yes and no," the husband and wife spoke simultaneously before the husband took full control, "your mother is human, through and through. You got the nymph from me." Sakura watched as her mother leaned against her father reassuringly, Sakura could tell the woman had missed the man she had married dearly.

"You don't look like anything special to me." Sakura snapped the kindness and love in Mebuki's eyes hitting her nerves viciously.

Mebuki opened her mouth to scold her daughter only to have Kizashi speak up frist. "I'm not," he smiled softly at her, telling her without words he didn't blame her for her anger. "Nymph blood is only dominant in female's. I'm nothing but a carrier, which is how I passed it on to you. Being around our kind, female or not, activates it, I left to keep it dormant in you. I didn't expect it to be strong enough to activate on its own." He smiled proudly, softening and hardening Sakura's heart, "It's the strongest in our family."

"What does being a nymph even mean?" Sakura slammed her fist onto the wooden table in front of her, the wood cracking and splintering under her tiny fists. She ignored it when Mebuki gave her a pointed look, not the first time she had gotten into trouble for over acts of strength.

"You thrive off the land, you need it for survival. Ever wondered why you were so good with animals and plants? Here's your answer!" Kizashi laughed as he pointed out why she was so good at her hobby. "Nymphs are not immortal, so don't do anything stupid, but you will live for a very long time. Honestly you'll outlive your mother and I by a couple hundred years."

"Which is why we need to send you to a school that's equipped for your kind." Mebuki said softly, true that mankind was advancing quickly and for a person who survived from nature, the advancements were poison.

 _Especially_ in a city.

"There's more?" Sakura looked at her father, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

"Not exactly." The man stated as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You're one of the only nymphs left, but their are other," he paused for a brief moment, " _beings_ like you. Ones who aren't human."

"They attend a college, a special college, the college you're going to attend." Mebuki watched her daughter open her mouth only to speak up first, "There isn't a name." Sakura's mouth snapped shut as she went over her next words carefully.

"When do I leave?" She couldn't bring herself to look at the people who brought her into this world. She felt betrayed; how could they keep something this big from her, _if it were even true_? Let her live without knowing who she really was?

A loud knock hit the wooden door, and before anyone could answer a man walked in.

 ** _is this boring? does it seem like i'm carrying this on too much? do you think I should make my chapters longer or keep them short? what about having multiple short stories in one book? i need your opinions, it would really help me out. thank you xx_**


	13. past and present iv

With Madara's arrival the cycle came to a close. Sakura couldn't magically transform into a grown woman, not when she had the mind of a child. They had to wait and watch her grow into the woman they knew she'd be. Tsunade hadn't expected Madara to stay, much less help out, but she was pleasantly surprised when he had. A single mother was hard enough, it didn't help that she had been one for over centuries.

Tsunade loved the girl she raised as her own time after time after time. However, Sakura wasn't the easiest child to raise, the girl was head strong and stubborn and her beauty attracted unwanted attention far too often. With Madara there it was easier to keep up with the girl, she had a male figure in her life that actually helped.

Everything had changed from his first day back. Madara put a lid on his power for reasons Tsunade couldn't fathom; a man that was suposse to be destruction death wasn't doing much kilking or destroying. Around Sakura he'd act as a human man; not a god, not a monster. It was strange for Tsunade to see the man who had killed more people then she could count be so tender with the small child. He was gentle towards Sakura, treated her like a queen.

Madara hadn't been who Tsunade had known in the past. He didn't give Sakura anything she wanted, while he spoiled her he also showed her the right way to be. She was the princess from so long ago. He loved and cared for her and Tsunade felt like she finally understood why her beloved daughter was so enraptured by the man.

"Madara-sama!" Came the shrill cry of the girl they both cared for. Tsunade looked up as Sakura ran into the small home and towards Madara, unknowingly bypassing her mother. He didn't move from his position, sitting crisscrossed at the small family table reading an old scroll.

"Yes, little one?" He didn't move, no, but the love he felt for the small girl lightened him up. She had been gone all afternoon, playing with the village children. He had missed her and was glad to see her safely returned to him. A small smile turned the corner of his lips up and his blazing red eyes turned soft and kind as he looked at the girl.

Sakura was dirty, dirt and mud and dead grass covering the entirety of her body. Neither adult said anything about it; Sakura loved nature, even when it marred her beauty.

She held out her small chubby hands, which had previously been held protectively against her chest, and showed him the fat snail that she could hardly hold. "I found it!" She cried out in excitement, "I saved it's life." Madara stiffened as he looked at it. Tsunade watched as something flashed in his eyes and she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Sakura..." he whispered softly, resolve deep in his voice. He didn't take his eyes off the snail, the creature was far more than it let on. "Snails like salt." He lied with a smile. Squealing the small girl ran to the kitchen, followed by the loud banging of pans and silverware and Tsunade yelling.

Years came and went and Sakura aged beautifully, before he knew it she was a developing thirteen year old girl. While he loved her like a woman, he couldn't help treating her somewhat close to a daughter.

He hadn't expected the tomboy girl to develop as quickly as she had, nor had he expected when the males around started looking at her as if she _were_ a woman. The thought of low bred humans placing their filthy hands on her turned his anger to rage, if he had to hold back from loving her he'd be damn sure no one got the jump.

"Madara!" Sakura screamed loudly, fear and panic and pain laced in her words. "Madara!" She screamed again.

Madara was there in record time, grabbing the small girl and cradling her in his arms. Tsunade close behind him with her late husbands sword drawn and ready.

Blood was soaking threw her clothes and she gripped her stomach in pain. "What happened?" Madara hissed out as he pulled the girls body to his own possessively.

"I-I was walking home and it just happened. My stomach has been hurting for days now and-and..." Tears came leaking from her eyes and she hated herself when she laughed. She clenched her fist into Madara's shirt, burying her face into his chest. "It hurts!" She cried out.

"Ah," Tsunade laughed softly as she took in all the signs, she placed a hand on Madara's. "She's a human girl now, Madara." Madara wanted to snapp and yell at the servant, it was _because_ she was human that she was in pain right now. That she might die; he was a god of destruction, not healing. He couldn't bring someone back from the dead. She wouldn't be her immortal self until she turned twenty, he opened his mouth to scream and yell at Tsunade to help the girl when it hit him.

"Ah," he said softly and looked down. "Sakura," he whispered softly, "you're _okay_."

She looked up at the two with a look of betrayal, not understanding. "I'm not okay!" She screamed and lashed out, small fists slamming into his chest angerly. He wasn't surprised by her anger, being on the end of it before. She was a kind hearted girl, but she hand anger issues that he loved and feared.

"Sakura," Tsunade laughed as grabbed she the girls wrist, stopping her violence against Madara. "This makes you a woman." She had raised Sakura into a woman for decades now and sometimes she got mixed up with times. She had forgotten to teach Sakura about becoming a woman in this time, forgot to tell her what would happen.

"I won't live to be a woman!" She yelled angrily at her mother, "I'm dying and no one seems to care!" She didn't fight her tears now not caring if they streamed down her face.

Madara raised an eyebrow at her. Her emotions were on overload and he knew better to take offense to her words. "Sakura," he whispered softy and pulled her closer and nussled his nose into the crook of her neck, "calm yourself." She lashed out at him again but did as he said, her heavy breathing slowing.

Now that his fear and rage had subsided he smelled the change of her body, smell her entrance into womanhood. Of course her transition wouldn't be complete until she lay with a man and that wouldn't be for years. Madara knew he wouldn't lay her with until she was of age, and yet he found himself being overwhelmed by her scent. Memories and desire clouding his senses. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, if this kept up it wouldn't be long until Tsunade caught on.

"Listen carefully, Sakura." Madara turned around and walked back to the house, not putting Sakura down. Nodding at Tsunade he silently told her to go and collect the things Sakura would need while he handled the explanation. "Every young female goes through this change." He would have rathered gathering everything, but he knew not of what was all needed.

Madara sat in the small porch, his legs crossed and Sakura placed gently in his lap as he proceeded to explain menstruation. When Tsunade had returned she taught the female on how to keep herself clean and what to use for absorbing and pain relief. When the small girl was changed and taken care of she came back and slumped in Madara's lap, head placed lovingly on his shoulder as he rubbed soothing shapes into her back.

It was painfully clear that living with her would become that much more difficult.


	14. taking turns ii

"I'm all for taking turns," Madara stated calmly, red eyes trained on his cousin. The small pinkette's head resting softly on his shoulder, cushioned by the large mane of black hair. Her soft breath being blown against his neck, letting him know she was asleep. One hand was under Sakura's butt, holding her up, the other rubbing her back lazily. His back leaned firmly against the wall. "However how do we decide the roll in who gets her?"

"Youngest to oldest?" Sasuke questioned, a smirk gracing his already perfect Uchiha features. He sat at a table, elbows supporting his upper body as he looked towards Madara. Itach sat at the same table, Izuna sat off to the side with his butt on the floor and back against the wall. Shisui stood up straight, eyeing every Uchiha in the room in competition.

Madara sneered at the offer Sasuke had just made, baring his teeth like a beast. Lucky for the youngest Uchiha Izuna spoke up before Madara had a chance. "Not happening. That means I would be one of the last people in her company."

Shisui nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement; while he was right in the middle he didn't think it was fair for Sasuke to get her first. "You've had her your entire childhood, Sasuke." Izuna pointed out with distaste, "Give your elders a turn."

Sasuke didn't appreciate the look on his cousins face; not one bit. "If it wasn't for the _childhood_ I spent with her, then none of us would _have_ her." Sasuke had introduced Sakura to his family, without the childhood his cousins so readily threw at him there wouldn't be a _them_ now.

"Draw from a hat?" Itachi asked softly. He was fine with Sasuke's proposal. Of course he was, he'd be the second to get a hold of her. "What are the rules?" He asked following his previous question.

"We each get a day with her," Sasuke stated. "Twenty four hours each. From morning to dinner; twelve a.m. to twelve p.m."

Sakura loved her Uchiha men, they all knew she did, but they highly doubted she would be able with one of them an entire week. Even as a child; she'd need a variety. "I think we should add a few other people, aswell."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Madara grunted his agreement, Shisui screeched his disapproval, and Izuna sat quietly as he watched his family converse.

"Who?" Izuna questioned.

 _okay you guys! taking turns part two is finally up! i know i'll have kakashi, naruto, and sai in it. but i wanna know who you guys would like to see with baby sakura. let me know and tell me what kind of interest you think they'd have in her. ( love, parental, pride, amusement ect. ) xx_


	15. pirating iii

"You were?" Izuna looked at his brother in shock. He had never known his brother was the one who had failed the mission. The brother who had been loyal to the Uchiha solution had been the savor of what they feared most.

"I couldn't being myself to kill the scarred and broken girl in front of me. She was just so _small_ and _vulnerable._ " His eyes grew cloudly, "I was shocked to see so much emotion in her eyes." Madara tilted his head slightly, the sea breeze clawing at his mane of black hair.

 _The Haruno Clan lived on a small island, the size was not under estimated though. Madara got into formation leading a small group of fifty men on the east, Izuna lead fifty men on the west, Itachi the south, and Shisui the north. Two hundred_ _men altogether, not even the Haruno clan could defend themselves for long against this evasion._

 _"The child is mine," he bellowed out to his men as he raised his arm high, letting his clansmen know that they were ready for the attack. It didn't take long for the clashing of metal, quickly determining the battle grounds. The Haruno Clan was honorable people, they wouldn't intend to kill humans with magic, not needing to with their sordsmenship. However, the Uchiha's weren't human._

 _Madara ran, cutting down anyone who got in his way. He was ruthless as he walked towards his destination. He knew where the child would be, she'd be the farthest from the battle._

 _He spotted the tint in the middle, the clearing almost empty except for a few small fights. He walked up to the tent and pushed folds back only to stop in his movements._

 _A small girl._

 _Surrounded by corpses._

 _Her hair was cropped short, brushing the tops of her ears, he knew it was girl even just by looking at her back. Haruno women laid at her feet, obviously her servant's. Uchiha men laid next to them._

 _"Are these your men?" The small voice asked out, her voice laced with magic and command. She slowly turned to him, her head titled back. Her eyes were a dull green as she looked at him, blood splattered her rosey cheek. She showed no fear, but he could see the tear stains on her cheeks."Are you the one who murdered my family?" He didn't notice_ _the sound of his sword hitting the ground._

 _"Yes," he whispered softly._

 _"Who are you?" He knew she didn't mean himself, he wasn't important enough to solely be remebered. She wanted to know who had destroyed her home, her family._

 _"Uchiha." He said honestly._

 _Dropping down to his knees he looked at the small girl who had to mature far before her time. Using his thumb he wiped the blood from her cheek; he didn't know why he was being kind to the girl he was suppose to kill._

 _"Why?" Her voice didn't change at all, the same strong and childish tone. He didn't answer._

 _Standing up he looked around, spotting a blanket he snatched up and wrapped her up in it, she didn't protest much. He thought she would at least lash out at him with magic, but he doubted she had even unlocked it. Tying a thin material around the bundle he placed her outside the tent and walked around for a minute. He spotted a small boy, the gender they had originally thought the threat to be. The child was dead and lying on the ground._

 _Madara called on his magic, burning the childs corpse up and carrying it to the tent he had taken the girl from. As the flames went up, slowly destroying everything around it, he grabbed the girl. He held the small bundle close to him, dodging any of his men who came in his direction. He'd found a boat at the very edge of the island, the battle now away from the coast._

 _He untied the girl and placed her there, her eyes were closed and she was asleep. He sent the boat far away._

 _He'd gone back and claimed to have killed her, no one knowing the truth of what he had done. He couldn't tell Indra or Ashura the lie he had easily told everyone else, knowing the love they had felt for the small child._ _They would have wanted to hunt her down, opening the clans eyes to the truth of her status._

"That's why we left?" Izuna looked at his brother with a questioning look, the other Uchiha men looking at their leader with a new found interest.

"It didn't take long for them to find out that I had deceived them, after Indra and Ashura had left. Fugaku had come after me with the intent to kill, but he had forgotten I was the only prodigy of Indra. Fugaku didn't stand a chance and I killed him." Itachi and Sasuke didn't feel a thing at the thought of their uncle killing their father, their father had been a very cruel man.

"Why hasn't anyone been looking for the child?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"Everyone assumed she would have died and nobody wanted the news to get out that their next clan head was weak." Madara was to be the next clan head, until he left. He had no trouble killing women or children, but that small girl changed him for that small moment.

"Madara left and naturally we all followed." Izuna stated calmly, they would accept no one but him as their leader.

"Are we gonna go after her?" Shisui question, scrating his head after be yawned, "If we are, I think I might have a good plan."

 ** _was the flash back good? i wasn't sure kf it would be a good add, but i thought it did pretty well. i like the flash back personally, but i'd like to know what you guys think of it._**


	16. true identity iii

_"_ Do not move, Sakura." Kizashi said sternly, finger pointed towards the rebellious daughter leaning against the wall farthest from her parents. The academy had sent over the teacher Sakura would be paired with, Kizashi just hoped his little girl would get someone good to help her through the life he couldn't. She would be starting far later than the other kids; most having known what they were, along with their strengths, and sent to the academy early. Rarely did they ever have a student new to the whole thing, Kizashi felt even worse by the fact that Sakura would be leaving tonight. Now that she was of age, and the nymph in her awoken, she was far too dangerous to be left on the street around normal humans. They had been far too lucky already when the academy allowed Sakura to finish high school. Kizashi didn't want to brag but it was all because who he was in that world.

The defiant pinkette raised her arms in the air, green eyes set in a glare, and face set in an angered sneer. Without words she told him she wouldn't move, even appalled that he would assume such bad behavior from her. The older male sighed as he scooted his chair back. Before making his way across the room and to the door, he disentangled himself from his wife, giving a quick kiss before making his small departure.

It didn't take long for him to reach the door, his steps quick and hurried. He didn't have any time to waste, Sakura would need to grow acquainted with her new team; Kizashi begged any god they may have been listening that the whole team she would be joining didn't show up. If he knew his daughter at all, and even with his long absence he prided himself on knowing her fairly well, she would have a cow if she was forced into a meeting with too many new people. Sakura was a kind and giving girl, doing her best to welcome anyone new, vice versa doing anything to be accepted by those she didn't know; but with the mood she was currently in he doubted the sweet girl he knew was going to do anything for those coming around her right now.

Especially if they had been sent, for and by, the father she so hated.

Kizashi's hand met with the cold metal knob, a small throb working it's way up his arm and into his chest. Whoever the academy had sent was powerful and once more he caught himself hoping they could handle the spitfire Haruno Mebuki had raised. He yanked the door open, stressed expression instantly falling into one that resembled pride and genuine joy. "They sent you?" He asked joyously, "Guess they academy wasn't holding any punches."

"Could they really afford too?" The male asked sarcastically, eyebrows raising in skepticism.

Kizashi laughed and shook his head, pulling the newcomer farther into the room before throwing a arm over their shoulder. "I'm afraid they couldn't." Sakura was one of the few, if not the only, nymph in existence; the species nearly completely wiped out during a war not quite forgotten. It was as if that wasn't enough to fret over. Sakura had awakened by herself and without any help or guidance learned to control the ability her awakening came with, the nymph blood running in her was rather strange. Kizashi himself was only a quarter, Mebuki nothing more than a human. Sakura should have been less than quarter, he powers should have been weak if none existent; yet his daughter had power that could only be compared to the originals themselves.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he pulled his old acquaintance towards his daughter, the girl clearly awe struck by the man standing before her. "Sakura, dear," she didn't even snap at him for the enduring nickname, "this is Hatake Kakashi. He'll be your new teacher." Of course his daughter would be captivated by the man standing before her, even without knowing the force that was Kakashi his looks were that of themselves. Kizashi turned to the man draped under his arm, the white haired male wearing the same awe struck expression as his daughter, "This is my daughter, Haruno Sakura."

"Hello," Kakashi snapped himself out of the trance. Kizashi was glad he wouldn't have to kill someone from his past quite so soon. Sakura wasn't nearly as quick to pull herself out.

"Who will her teammates be?" Kizashi asked in curiosity.

Kakashi visibly struggled to take his eyes off the younger female, forcing those same eyes onto the man he considered a friend. "Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Sai." _The academy really wasn't holding any punches_ , Kizashi thought to himself, bristling at the team his daughter would be placed on. He guessed it would only be fitting for the girl who hadn't even unlocked all her power yet.

 _ **hey guys! i didn't like my other update so i decided to delete it and rewrite it. woop woop. anyway, who writes naruto ff? have you ever put uchiha and then look at the options, only for it to say chihuahua? i don't know. i thought that was very funny. let me guys know what you thought! tell me which other story you'd like me to update. either from this collection or one of my other words on my profile. have a beautiful day! xoxo**_


End file.
